Ned Noodlehead
Ned Noodlehead is a generous comic book salesman located on Super Power Island. He is also the online avatar of Jeff Kinney his username being Comickid. On the Creator's Blog, his username is Comic Kid. Jeff's Poptropican name is Sleepy Flipper. According to Poptropica Adventures Nintendo DS, he is Betty Jetty 's brother. Role In Super Power Island Ned is an average hero-loving civilian who works at and own the Comic Book Shop on Super Power Island, yet "Super Hotdog Boy" is an average super sausage superhero/sidekick. He will give you a manual on How to become a Super Hero. After knocking Betty Jetty out of the sky,, Ned dashes into her, knocking her out. Despite defeating 5 out of 6 bad guys, you will have the glory taken away by Ned though all he did was finish off Betty Jetty (yet you learn that glory isn't everything). When you offer to trade him a hot dog for the medallion, he happily accepts. Role In Reality TV Island Ned also appears on Reality TV Island as a fellow competitor occasionally. Before the challenges, he says, "Just give me a hotdog and I can take any challenge," or, "Did you know I'm really a super hero in disguise?" or, "Did you know I've memorized over 2,000 comic books?". He never appears as "hot dog guy" or even when he appears with a cape on him. Role In Poptropica Adventures Nintendo DS When Ned's comic book shop was robbed, he asked a Poptropican to help figure out who did it. But when he discovered it was his sister, Betty Jetty, he destroyed all of the evidence that it was her, unfortunately for Ned, the Poptropican put the evidence back together and caught Betty Jetty in the subway. Ned ran in and told the truth of what happened, and Betty said the only reason she stole form the comic book shop was so she could share them with everyone, which Ned never did. So he hired her to work in the shop and help share the comic books. Appearance Ned is an average sized Poptropican. He wears large black glasses with tape on them. He has yellow-orange hair in a mullet. He wears a creamish shirt with a pocket, buttons, and a collar. In the pocket there is a green pen. He wears forest green overalls and a small red bow tie. He has large buck teeth and 8 freckles. As "Hot Dog Boy" he wears a light purple cape. If you dial 1337 on your Nabooti Island cell phone, you get most of his outfit and his nerd-like appearance. He lives on Super Power Island and is 21 years old. Apparently hot-dogs give him power and stress gives him acne. Gallery Poptropica5.jpg|A Poptropican with Ned Noodlehead in a multi-player room. Poptropica4.jpg|Ned after knocking out Betty Jetty. Poptropica3.jpg|Ned Noodlehead's Original Look. Pencil Warrior.jpg|Ned on the left on the cover of Pencil Warriors. Adventuressuperpower.png|Ned on right back Unnamed City Island Preview 3.png|Ned appears in this Zomberry Island sneak peek. Ned'sseat.png|Ned's subway seat. Trivia *His mood is "Happy" on his profile. *His name is written on a subway seat in Zomberry Island. *In the Creators Blog, he used to be called Comic Kid. He was also mentioned to love fish. However, he doesn't appear in the Poptropica Creators Blog anymore. Category:Super Power Island Category:Poptropica Creators Category:Characters Category:Poptropicans Category:Reality TV Island Contestants Category:Reality TV Island Category:Male Characters Category:Male Poptropicans Category:Poptropica Adventures Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters